character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weiss Schnee (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= |-|Volume 7= Summary Weiss Schnee is one of the titular protagonists of the American web cartoon RWBY and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel. She is the heiress to the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world of Remnant. However, due to the company's mistreatment of Faunus labor and the resultant backlash targeted at both the company and her family by the White Fang, her childhood upbringing was a "very difficult" one. As such, Weiss developed an egocentric and unfriendly demeanor, as well as an inherent distrust of the Faunus. It is revealed Weiss aims to become a Huntress in order to restore her family’s honor, and she matures over the course of the series. She is voiced by Kara Eberle in English, with her singing voice provided by Casey Lee Williams Just Like Kit's Singing Voice Is Provided By Mitsuru Matsuoka. In the Japanese dub, she is voiced by Yōko Hikasa. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Dust and Summons | High 8-C. Higher with Dust and Summons | At least High 8-C. Higher with Dust and Summons | 8-A | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Weiss Schnee Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 (Volume 1-3), 18-19 (Volume 4 and onwards) Classification: Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Speed, Glyph Conjuration, Limited Time Manipulation, Temporal Acceleration, Motion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Platform Creation, Binding, Summoning, Teleportation and Size Manipulation (Can teleport and alter the size of her Summons), Aura (Can utilize Aura, a manifestation of her soul, for a variety of applications), Forcefield Creation (Can utilize her Aura passively coats her body in a protective force-field), Statistics Amplification (Can utilize her Aura to strengthen her striking power), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses (Aura can be used to sharpen the senses and detect danger), Resistance to piercing attacks via Aura, Elemental Manipulation via Dust (Of Ice, Fire, Lightning, Gravity, Wind, and Light varieties), Energy Projection, Danmaku, Homing Attack | Same as before, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Void Manipulation, and Resistance Negation (Anyone who scales to the True Azure would inherently have this ability via powerscaling, as they should be fully capable of interacting with Izanami, if not with True BlazBlue Ragna as well. Can harm Merkava and Vatista, both of whom are in a state of nothingness), Negation of the following: Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Healing, Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), and Invulnerability. Resistance to: Physics Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Withstood multiple attacks from Azrael in Episode Under Night In-Birth, with his strikes being described as so powerful, they literally break the Laws of Physics.), Ice and Life Manipulation (Can withstand strikes from the Ice Sword: Yukianesa, which can erode life), Paralysis Inducement (Able to fight Hakumen without being passively paralyzed by him), Causality, Fate & Soul Manipulation (Capable of withstanding and resisting the Azure, which can cause irreversible damage to one’s soul that effectively negates any potential form of recovery, control cause and destiny, and cause ruptures to various phenomena), Fear Inducement & Perception Manipulation (Unfazed by Ragna and the Azure’s mere presence, which previously scared Platinum and Mai and caused Litchi to sink into a pit of darkness), Attack Negation (Can permanently damage Es, to whom any damage dealt simply “never happened”), Power Nullification, Technological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation & Absorption (Should be able to resist the Izayoi. Should be unaffected by the presence of Celica, who can passively nullify one’s powers, suppress the forces of the Boundary and nullify seithr. Should be able to resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s very EXS/Existence, which works even on nonexistent entities and scales to her own Conceptual Manipulation), Plot Manipulation (Scales to the numerous characters who underwent their Central Fiction arcade mode stories, in which they were unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during the Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Precognition and Cosmic Awareness (Scaling to multiple characters who are unpredictable to Susano'o, whom is aware of and has Observed every single one of the infinite possibilities and futures), Spatial & Explosion Manipulation (Tanked shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate an Armagus-based explosion), Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Madness, Poison & Biological Manipulation (Capable of fighting and tanking attacks from Seithr clones made by Es and System XX. Seithr was stated to be extremely poisonous, also being capable of reducing one’s power, causing addiction and deteriorating bodies), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Could tank attacks from the Insulator, Hyde’s primary method of attacking) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to her teammates. Casually defeated hordes of Atlesian Knights and could deal slight damage to an Atlesian Paladin), Large Building level with Dust (Immobilized and overpowered attacks from a Nevermore and Death Stalker) and Summons (One shot an Atlesian Paladin with a partially summoned Arma Gigas) | Large Building level (Stronger than before, and should be comparable to Ruby Rose). Higher with Dust and Summons (Impaled Hazel Rainart with her Queen Lancer summon. Can summon a complete Arma Gigas, which stomped a Queen Lancer) | At least Large Building level (Far stronger than before. Fought and defeated the Grimm Sphinx alongside Qrow Branwen) | Multi-City Block level (Fought a Nevermore that could blow away a mountain) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Fought and defeated System XX alongside Ruby at the end of the RWBY Episode. Comparable to the likes of Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time, which, depending entirely on interpretation, could include the concepts of space and time as a whole) Speed: Hypersonic (Swifter than Yang Xiao Long. Outpaced sound, and evaded the Atlesian Paladin’s missiles), Hypersonic+ with Time Dilation Glyph (Can greatly augment the speed of herself and others) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class 50 '''(Comparable to Ruby Rose) | At least '''Class 50 | At least Class 50 | Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: Building level+, Large Building level with Dust | Large Building level. Higher with Dust | At least Large Building level. Higher with Dust | Multi-City Block level | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Average. Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with Glyphs and Dust manipulation. Standard Equipment: Myrtenaster (Multi-Action Dust Rapier) Intelligence: Gifted. As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was raised from youth to strive to be the best in all she did, and combat was no exception. As a testament to her skills, Weiss was listed as the top ranking of the sparring class during the events of the Vytal Festival. Weiss can move quickly and is creative on the battlefield, particularly with Ice Dust, although she is proficient in a number of different elements and can use them both on their own and incorporate them into her Glyphs, and can rapidly switch between several different elements in rapid succession without faltering. She claims to be the smartest girl at Beacon Academy, and though this is clear exaggeration, she has demonstrated a great deal of knowledge in the classroom, even going so far as to go out of her way to learn things even if they don't pertain to the topic at hand. Weiss also mastered summoning in a relatively short period of time despite being completely unable to do so and believing she was incapable of doing so prior. Weaknesses: At times, Weiss is stubborn to a fault and lets her pride get the best of her. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to deplete to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage and will be incapable of using her Semblance; continuous use of her Semblance drains her Aura further. Initially lacked control of her Summoning, and she is left wide open to attack while attempting to access her Summons. Key: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4-5 | Volume 6 and Onwards | Manga | BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1